ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
One Good Deed?
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Chipmy-Popmy to get a cutscene. *Take the Manaclipper in Bibiki Bay to Purgonorgo Isle. The clipper does three tours. You want the tour that goes out to Purgonorgo Isle. *Once on the Isle follow the path to H-9 near the center of the isle. There is a ???. *Examine the ??? to pop 6 Peerifools (Mandragora type mobs). Defeat them. *Once defeated, examine the ??? again for a cutscene and the Deed to Purgonorgo Isle. *Return to Chipmy-Popmy for another cutscene. *Now you need to track down one of the Mithran Trackers in Attohwa Chasm. She is actually located in Boneyard Gully. **''Attohwa Chasm, even with a map is very confusing. Mobs in the center of the map (chasm/mountain area) con TW to lvl 59. Mobs in the eastern part of the map con TW-EP (most EPs are in the lower South-East corner) to lvl 59. Mobs in the western part of the map con VT-IT+ to lvl 59. You need to go through all three areas to get to the Gully.'' *Enter Attohwa Chasm from Maze of Shakhrami, the entrance is labelled on your map. *Cross the bridge (very important) and follow the path. *At (H-10) there is a dead end. You want to head east, not west. This will take you into the lower leveled eastern side of the map. *Follow the mountain side north to I-8. There is a cave to take you back into the mountain/chasm area. *Follow the path (there is another dead end shortly into the area, head south not north). The path winds in all directions and takes you all over the chasm. There will be a fork in the path, follow either one south. *At (G-7) there is another dead end, head north, not east. You will cross three bridges before you get to the end. **''Be very careful once you see the tunnel exit. Antlions come very close to the mountain. I used sneak/invis and followed the mountain north again.'' *At (F-6), there is another tunnel entrance. Follow this tunnel, one bridge to the Boneyard Gully zone, in the eastern part of square, (G-6). *Once you zone, you will have another cutscene, at the end of which you will receive the Map of the Attohwa Chasm. *Return to Chipmy-Popmy to complete the quest. Game Description Client: Chipmy-Popmy (Fishermen's Guild, Port Windurst) Summary: :A mysterious character living on Purgonorgo Isle in Bibiki Bay insists that the island belongs to him. Chipmy-Popmy wants you to participate in the next "debate" over ownership, set to take place in the center of the island. Game Script On the dock near Fisherman's Guild, Port Windurst Chipmy-Popmy: Avast there, matey! Ye wanna go a round of fisticuffs? I be in the mood for a fight! In Bibiki Bay there be a place known as Purgonorgo Isle. On this island lives a mighty strange character that won't listen to a word we has to say. All the islands in that bay belong to us here at the Fisherman's Guild, but that scurvy-wurvy dog insists that Purgonorgo Isle be his, an' his alone. We've tried talking it out all civil-like, but things have gotten out o' hand. We've even been settin' monsters on each other in place of talking... Who knows what we'll be facing next! Now, hang on a moment there, matey. Surely being an adventurer an' all, ye could put that mangy piece o' shark bait in his place. Ye go see if ye can talk some sense into him! :Go talk sense? ::*''Sure, matey.'' ::*''Not today, matey. <--- Chose this option'' Quest ends. :Go talk sense? ::*''Sure, matey. <--- Chose this option'' ::*''Not today, matey.'' Chipmy-Popmy: We lost our last encounter, so if the Fisherman's Guild doesn't win this next round, our name'll be mud on the high seas! The next "debate" is set to take place in the middle o' Purgonorgo Isle. Don't ye be losing now, matey! Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests